Single Stamina
Recap It's winter in New York and Marshall, Lily, Ted and Robin are in "couple's hibernation" leaving Barney out in the cold. Finally, Barney announces that he has asked his brother, James, to be his wingman. Lily explains to Robin (who has never met James) that James is exactly like Barney except that he's gay. However, when he comes in the door, Robin is shocked to learn that he also happens to black. James reveals that he is, in fact, just like Barney: from suits, to laser tag, to blogging. Robin asks about their different color skin but they decline to explain (Future Ted explains that they got many different excuses for this from their mom growing up, eating only vanilla ice cream with Barney and only chocolate ice cream with James, "just one of those things", or they a just a bunch racist). James convinces the rest of the gang to join him and Barney for night on the town. They go to a trendy bar where the two couples promptly find somewhere to sit leaving Barney and James to help each other pick up dates. But James keeps declining any potential suitors causing Robin and Lily to deduce that he's in a relationship. They tell Barney that his brother is in a monogamous relationship. Barney doesn't want to admit it but he confronts James he finds out James is getting married. Barney is upset. He and James head back to MacLaren's where Barney demands to know how James could do this. While Barney has no problem with gay marriage in particular, he hates the idea of marriage. When James asks Barney to be his best man, Barney refuses. Barney decides to end the marriage by taking James and the gang to a gay bar and fixing James up with a new man. Lily and Robin enjoy not being hit on and Marshall and Ted revel in the attention they receive. However, the boys soon grow tired of the flirtations of men. Meanwhile, Barney has no success getting James to stray. Finally, James explains that he and his fiancé Tom are adopting a son. With a baby in the picture, Barney quickly changes his mind about the marriage. A year later, Barney is the best man at James and Tom's wedding and Marshall and Lily are married. Barney tells his nephew that in twenty and a half years he will teach him how to live. He then goes on to pick up a distraught girl. Continuity *Robin and Ted are broken up by the time of Tom and James' wedding as they are shown to have single's stamina. Lily and Marshall are married and shown to be in couple's coma, causing them to leave early while Ted and Robin stay behind. Gallery :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Single Stamina images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Ted says that his sister married someone that he didn't like, but in Season 4 Episode 11, Little Minnesota, his sister, Heather comes to town and says that she is living at home, and almost has sex with Barney. It is possible that they got a divorce. Allusions and Outside References Music Other Notes *In the sitcom, Barney and James are straight and gay respectively. Coincidentally, this is the exactly the opposite for the real-life counterparts: Neil Patrick Harris is gay, whilst Wayne Brady is straight. Guests * - James Stinson *Gabrielle Richens - Girl at bar with Tattoo *Lombardo Boyar - Scotty *Sarah Cahill - Rosa *Megan Mullally - Barney's Mother. Voice Reception James McCracken of The Reviewer gave it a 9 out of 10. References External Links Category:Episodes Category:season 2